Berry Kisses
by MissFrodoBaggins
Summary: BASTIAN IS HAVING A SERIES OF VIVID DREAMS ABOUT ATREYU AFTER READING "THE NEVERENDING STORY". re-rated T. SLASH, boy on boy, BASTIAN ATREYU: U GET THE POINT plz read, plz enjoy. Young children BE WARNED. lol but seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the film: "The Never Ending Story"**

**I do not own the book: "The Never Ending Story".**

**the rightful owner of the book is Michael Ende **Michael smiles at this remark****

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, or actual conflicts.**

**I may have altered the ages of the characters, but I have my reasons. This action does not in anyway affect the actual ages of the characters in the book or film xD**

**THIS IS A PARODY/SLASH BASED OFF OF THE MOVIE, THE NEVER ENDING STORY. **

**THANK U, AND PLZ ENJOY: 3**

The school attic was a cluttered, dusty place. Bastian felt he was surely alone in the school with the exception of the janitors. The sky was getting dark, and it was windy. Shadows from the swaying trees danced across the walls and forgotten items of the attic. Bastian remembered a time like this when he was at home with his father. The power had gone out, and he was trying to sleep.

***"Dad," Bastian remembered calling his father that night. He tiptoed down the hall to his dad's room. He leaned over the bed and shook his Dad's shoulder to awake him.

"What is it Bastian?" His father asked wearily. "It's past midnight, get to bed."

"No! Dad there's a ghost in my room…!" Bastian cried.

"Silly boy, there are no ghosts. Our house is pretty new. Why would ghosts be hanging around here?" His dad asked.

"Maybe it's Mom." Bastian said. His glasses were dangling from the bridge of his nose, and his hear was all sitting up in one direction. His eyes were wild with fear behind the thick glass of his spectacles.

Bastian's dad softened. "You think it's Mom?"  
Bastian nodded. "It's Mom. I'm sure of it…. Just come see for yourself." He pulled his father out of bed.

Bastian's dad followed him into his son's room.

"There," Bastian said, pointing to the shadow of a branch on his wall.

"Oh son," Bastian's dad said with a smile. "Get in bed,"

"But…"

"See?" Bastian's dad said, tracing the shadow with his finger. "It's from the branch." He pointed out of the window at the branch that was making the shadow, clarifying.

His son smiled and climbed in bed. "Hmm, I kind of wish it _was_ mom. I miss her."

"I know son," Bastian's dad said. "I miss her too." ***

Thinking of the story helped Bastian feel better about being alone in the attic. Maybe he should go home to his dad… Maybe he didn't have to stay in the attic. But then he saw the book. He couldn't take it home, his dad might see it! So he pulled the book open again and continued his journey.

It was getting pretty intense. Atreyu just lost his horse, and as he struggled through the swamp, a wolf came after him. But the luck dragon saved him from the wolf just in time!

Bastian closed the book and fell back with a sigh.

"Wow," he said. "What an adventure."

He was really starting to grow on this story, and the character of Atreyu. Atreyu was so brave and smart… On those thoughts, the reader began to grow tired. He closed his eyes. _Just a short nap,_ Bastian thought. _Then I'll get back to reading… I promise Atreyu._

_ ***_Bastian dreamed he was in a peaceful forest. exotic flowers and bright green grasses grew around a clear, sparkling pond that sat in the center of the magnificent scene. Strange animals hid in the bushes and in the treetops. It reminded Bastian a lot of something from Fantasia… Something from _The Never Ending_ _Story_!

Bastian was lying deep in the tall grass, supposedly resting from a long journey to find water. He shielded his eyes from the blazing sunlight with his arm, which he folded over his face. He didn't have any glasses, and his hair was grown out and messy in all directions. _This_ was why his Dad made him get a haircut all the time! Either that or he just didn't want him looking like a girl.

There was a faint crackling of the twigs.

Bastian sat up abruptly though his rest. "Who's there? Hello?" He turned around to see Atreyu of the plains people and his loving horse, Artax.

Atreyu sat on Artax, looking down on Bastian curiously. His dark eyes glittered and his long, dark hair flowing free, almost touching his shoulders. His skin was tanned from long days in the sun, and his chest was slightly revealed only from his tunic. Lying upon his chest was the Auryn. Atreyu slowed his horse and demounted it. Artax rummaged though the vegetation, looking for a snack.

The other boy wandered over to Bastian, who only stared at him, consumed by wonder.

"A-are you…?" Bastian stuttered.

Atreyu bent over next to Bastian and held out his hand. "Yes, I am Atreyu of the plains people. I am out seeking a cure for the Empress."

"The Empress of what…?" Bastian asked.

Atreyu cocked his head to the side. "Don't you know? Fantasia of course!" he extended his arm to the lovely scene around them.

Bastian just stared at the other boy, taking in the moment he had to do so. Atreyu of the plains people was actually quite handsome, and he seemed very outgoing as well. It was a good contrast to Bastian's own shy, vulnerability.

"Come," Atreyu said, standing. He held out his hand to help Bastian to his feet.

Bastian took the other boy's surprisingly soft hands.

"Thanks," Bastian mumbled.

"Follow me," Atreyu said. "Maybe we can find some food in this forest somewhere. I'm not used to forest though. There aren't many trees where I'm from."

Bastian followed Atreyu of the plains people deeper into the forest. It was quite a beautiful place in fact, if you looked at it through the eyes of a smart ass like Atreyu.

"I think this tree grows berries," Atreyu said, crouching down beside the roots of a tall, thick tree. "Ah! Found some!" He picked up a few dark berries and handed them to Bastian.

Bastian tasted some. "Wow, these are pretty good."

Atreyu picks up a few berries for himself. "My father used to bring these home to my mother. I was too young to eat them though."

"Do you miss your parents? They must be worried since you're off alone like this." Bastian said, toying with a berry on his tongue.

"Not anymore," said Atreyu, leaning on the tree and looking up into the sky. "They've been dead for a while. I never really did miss them I think… I was so young when they left me."

Bastian turned to the other boy slowly. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Atreyu shrugged. "…Don't have to be, I don't care anymore."  
"You don't care?"  
"Nope, I don't care. Not anymore I don't. I'm on my own, just me and Artax."

"Not even a little bit?"  
"Maybe just a LITTLE…" Atreyu finally gave in, with a smirk. "How about you…"

"Bastian," the other boy said. "My name is Bastian."  
"Where are you from?" Atreyu asked.

Suddenly, all the memories of the world he once lived in washed away. "I... Don't… Know…"

Atreyu knitted his dark eyebrows together. "That's odd, I suppose."

"It is," Bastian said. "I have a father though. My mother is dead. Where I'm from, there aren't many trees either… I can just hardly imagine it…"

"These berries were good," Atreyu said, changing the subject. Artax came up behind his boy, snorting and nuzzling Atreyu's back with his nose. He giggled. Bastian blushed. Atreyu offered his last berry to Artax, who licked it up quickly. He giggled again. "That tickles!"

Artax wandered away toward the pond for a drink. Atreyu turned back to me.

"I've always wanted to fall in love," he said, catching Bastian off guard.

"Where on earth did that come from?" Bastian asked, his blush increasing slowly.

Atreyu sighed and shook his head. "I don't know… Well, when I saw Artax I thought of how much I truly love him. Then I got to thinking of how much I wanted to fall in love. One day I'll meet the right guy."

Bastian cleared his throat and blinked. "Excuse me?"  
Atreyu was blushing now too. "N-nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Are you sure?" Bastian asked, shifting his weight to his right leg. "…Positive?"

Atreyu covered his face with his hands. "OK." he peeked through his fingers. "I said something."

Bastian chuckled. "Yes, you did."

"I have one love already though," Atreyu said.

Bastian's heart sank. "Who is it?"  
"No one really, just nature…." Atreyu turned to the tree that grew the berries and hugged its round trunk. His arms didn't even reach all the way around. His head was nestled against the bark. He turned to Bastian and smiled, showing all his teeth.

Bastian practically melted. He was absolutely and indescribably gorgeous at that moment.

Atreyu motioned with his forefinger for Bastian to come closer. "Come 'ere."

Bastian's eyes grew wide, and he inched over to the other boy.

"A little closer,"

Bastian got closer.

"Closer…."

Then Atreyu bent in to Bastian and whispered. "I'm gonna kiss the tree."

Bastian giggled. He covered his mouth instantly, realizing how flirtatious it sounded. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Atreyu was looking pretty good just then…Good enough to eat…

Then Atreyu did just what he said he would. He turned to the tree. He held the front of it in his hands, as if it was a human head. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips, leaning into the tree slowly. He connected to the bark with a satisfying _smack. _He let his lips sit there, slightly puckered. His eyes were still closed.

"That was hot." Atreyu said quietly to himself.

Bastian burst out laughing. "Wow, oh. My. Gosh. It was a tree."

"A tree that was my true love," the other boy said, opening his eyes slowly.

The two boys stared at each other for the longest time, and Bastian erupted in laughter again. Atreyu joined in this time, leaning his head back and laughing. Sunlight danced over his hair, bringing out his auburn highlights. It trickled down his smooth brown neck and over his perfect chest.

Bastian couldn't help himself. He reached out and touched Atreyu's dark hair. So soft…

The boy snatched his head out instantly and snatched up Bastian's hand from his hair instinctively.

Bastian gasped.

Atreyu's eyes grew wide. "It was just… Instincts…" he mumbled. His mouth was half open.

Bastian searched Atreyu's eyes for emotion; there was nothing… Like The Nothing itself.

Bastian suddenly smiled. "You have some berry juice on your…"  
"…My what?" Atreyu asked.

"…Lips."

Bastian stepped in closer to the plains boy. He smelled like pine and berries; also a bit of animal hides, which his tunic was made out of.

"I'll get that for you," Bastian said, leaning in. His eyes seemed to close themselves.

Atreyu leaned in forward, and pulled Bastian in closer by his wrist. He closed his eyes too. The two boy's lips met for the briefest moment, and Bastian pulled away quickly.

Atreyu licked his lips and smiled. Her grasped Bastian's head in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. Bastian was surprised at first, but he gave in and kissed back. He ran his hands down Atreyu's pretty, smooth neck. Atreyu grabbed onto the tree for support and moaned slightly into Bastian's mouth.

They both pulled back at that instant. Atreyu's eyes sparkled with adventure and he opened his mouth slightly more and leaned into Bastian's neck. He let out a breathy moan. Bastian wished he could conceal the reaction to his arousal. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Wait," he said. "Stop, stop."

Atreyu backed off with a pretty frown on his lips. "What's wrong?"

"I… Um…" Bastian had to think of something and something quick. He was too slow however, because Atreyu noticed the other boy's erection. He closed in the space between them and placed his hand over the hard spot. He pushed down his hand slightly. Just before Bastian could moan with satisfaction, everything went black. ***

The scene switched back to the attic. Bastian sat up from his "little nap" just as aroused as he was in the dream. He sighed happily. This was one of the most vivid dreams he'd ever had. And it was about a boy…

**Part two will be posted ASAP!**

**Thnx a bunch 4 reading! LUF U ALL! **

**Peace&3, MissFrodoBaggins**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the film: "The Never Ending Story"**

**I do not own the book: "The Never Ending Story".**

**The rightful owner of the book is Michael Ende **Michael smiles at this remark****

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, or actual conflicts.**

**I may have altered the ages of the characters, but I have my reasons. This action does not in anyway affect the actual ages of the characters in the book or film XD**

**THIS IS A PARODY/SLASH BASED OFF OF THE MOVIE, THE NEVER ENDING STORY. **

**THANK U, AND PLZ ENJOY: 3**

Shoved the book into his backpack and fled the school before any of the teachers arrived. Thankfully, the principal was there and didn't catch him running out. He ran down the street, through the endless crowd of pedestrians, and ducked into an alley to catch his breath.

"Heyyyy Bastian!" Someone sang.

Bastian's heart was already racing from his sprint from school. The sound of the voice made his stomach knot. He knew who this was. He turned around and faced four towering, angry faced, teenage boys. "What are you doing here?" One asked.

Bastian backed away slowly, still panting to catch his breath. "I was just leaving." He breathed.

"Oh?" The other boy said. "But you just got here. Stay a while…"

The other three boys crowded around him.

"Relax; take off your shoes…" One boy pulled Bastian's shoes off and tossed them in a near by dumpster.

"Go get them." Bastian said, his voice cracking to his dismay. He sounded just as week and scared as he looked.

"Hahahaaa…!" The lead boy cackled. "Yea right; What'cha gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Bastian stuttered. This was not good. Not at all…

"Right," the lead boy said, snatching his glasses from his nose. "Nothing…. Not with out these, fag."

Bastian was hopeless now. He couldn't see anything. It was all blurry colors and shaking images. "Ugh!"

"Get him." The lead boy said simply. He dropped Bastian's glasses onto the brick and cracked them under his shoe. Then there was little medley of pain; from kicking to punching, to being pushed down and having hair pulled out of its roots. Not a pleasant feeling, at all. Bastian was sure he blacked out after taking a blow to the head, but he could hear the boys talking around them. It wasn't fair, four against one, but life wasn't fair.

Throw the glass away! One boy said. Hide the shoes under the trash bags, said the lead boy. Take the backpack! Said another boy

This would not be tolerated. There was no way those gay-bashers could get away with taking Bastian's backpack. But they did. The grabbed it. Bastian blinked himself awake before he drifted off into a coma. "Give. It. Back." He mustered himself to say.

"He lives!" One boy cried.

"No faggot," said another. "You can't have the backpack, but you can have your stuff." He emptied the contents of Bastian's backpack onto his broken body.

Bastian fumbled around blindly, looking for his book. _Oh no, oh no… _He thought. _Where is it? Where is my book? God dammit, where did it go? _

"Looking for this?" Said one boy, holding the book in his hands; _The Never Ending Story_.

"Hand it over." Bastian ordered.

"Nope," said the boy.

"Now…!" Bastian cried.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Said the taunting voice…

"Get lost," said the lead bully. "Oh, and go to hell while you're at it."

He added a final jab in the face, which sent Bastian into darkness. He fell back, unconscious. He'd let Atreyu down. That book could not end up in the wrong hands.

"Bastian," someone whispered. "Bastian, son, wake up…"

Bastian smiled wearily. "Mom," he said.

"No, you're still a live thank goodness." It was Bastian's father. He didn't want to see his Dad. He wanted to see his mom. In the after life; he didn't want to live with the thought that the book was in the wrong hands. So many things could go wrong.

"Come on son," Bastian's father said, picking him up. They didn't feel like his father's hands. His eyes cracked open slightly. It was pitch black, and there were flashing blue and red lights. The paramedics were there. Bastian and his father got in the backseat of the vehicle and they drove to the emergency room.

"What happened to you, son?" Bastian's dad asked. He was clearly shaken. "Son? Speak to me."

"It was… Bullies… they… T-took…. Something… v-v-very-y important…. T-to me…." Bastian said. His throat burned from thirst. It had been two days since he had anything to eat or drink.

"I-I feel dizzy," Bastian said. The room was spinning. His head and cheeks burned.

Bastian's dad grabbed a bottle of water from his messenger bag and held the water to Bastian's lips. It trickled down the side of his face, but he caught some of the liquid on his tongue.

"We're gonna get to the bottom of this," Bastian's father said. "We can't just sit here… a…. pretend…. happened….son…are ... awake?"

He felt woozy. He drifted off to sleep. Bastian slipped off into the happy land of Fantasia. He smiled in his sleep. His dad would be happy to see that.

***Bastian and Atreyu were in a canoe, floating down the river. It was peaceful, and tranquil. The sky was pink, and the trees were hanging low over the sparkling clear water. It was perfect.

"I thought you said you were on a journey," Bastian said with a smile.

"Oh I am!" Atreyu said, with a bright smile. His lovely, dark eyes lit up in the dim pink light.

Bastian ran his hands through the water as Atreyu guided the canoe along with his paddle.

"Atreyu, where is Artax?" Bastian asked.

"He's on land, silly." Atreyu said. Bastian loved the way he made eye contact all the time. It could be hard to look in those eyes of his though… Those dreamy, brown eyes.

"Since we're going to another island, how will he find us?" Bastian asked.

"He will, trust me." Atreyu said. "Sometimes, on days like this, I like to pretend I'm somewhere else."  
"Why?"  
" Sometimes I'd rather be off on some epic adventure, to a far away land." Atreyu replied.

"Same."

Atreyu closed his eyes and smiled. "Imagine we're on a pirates ship. I'm the first mate, you're the captain, and the Empress is the damsel in distress that we're holding captive."

"Now there has to be a hero to this story." I said.

Atreyu nodded. "And that hero shall be… Artax!" he cried.

I burst out laughing. "Artax..?"  
"Artax," Atreyu said. "When we doc at some magical island, he gallops to the rescue, and the Empress rides him to… To… To the plains, where the plains people live. Then the Empress finds the boy of her dreams and they live happily ever after."

"Now that sounds like a fairy tale," I said.

"Ooh, that gave me an idea!" Artax said. "Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was really quite lonely, although he had his noble steed and a huge palace full of servants. But he had no parents, grandparents, aunties, uncles… Not even a single friend. Not one was in the castle with them. They were all back home on a small, beautiful island called Fantasia.

Bastian could tell where this fairy tale was going. He was eager to hear the rest.

"Hmm…" Atreyu said, his lips in a straight line. "I can't think of anything. I'm stuck."

"Aww," Bastian said, shooting a flirtatious smile his way. Atreyu smiled back. His eyes twinkled.

When the two boys arrived on land, it was cold and dark. By nightfall, the two of them sat in the grass, staring into the burning fire that they built together. But Bastian wasn't cold with out the fire. Warm feelings ran through him whenever he looked at Atreyu. His heart burned like the fire itself for him.

"Thought of the rest of that story yet?" Bastian asked, lying on his back.

Atreyu sat with his stomach on his back, propping up his body on his elbows. He smiled at Bastian, his soft brown cheeks dimpled. "Yup."

"I wanna hear it," Bastian said.

"So there was a princess." Atreyu continued.

"Oh?" Bastian said.

"Yea, a princess. Her name was Flower." Atreyu said.

"That's a funny name." Bastian commented.

"Sure is" Atreyu said. "The princess was a funny person. In a bad way. She was obsessive about the prince. She wanted him badly. So the king sent the princess to the prince's castle, accompanied by her cousin, the duke. Princess flower and the duke came to visit, and after the visit, the prince was confused. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Bastian asked.

"Because he fell in love with the duke instead of princess flower…" Atreyu said seductively.

Bastian bit his lip to keep from screaming in joy. He giggled.

"The duke came over the next day with Flower, and the prince said to the duke, do me a favor. Anything, said the duke. And guess what the prince asked the duke to do, Bastian?" Atreyu said.

"What?"  
"….Kiss me…" Atreyu said, closing the space between them.

Bastian ran his fingers through Atreyu's hair, and touched the soft, fuzzy hair behind his neck. "And they lived happily ever after." He said.

Bastian pulled Atreyu down to level with him and held him close. Then he moved in and kissed his mouth. His heart had burned for this moment with Atreyu, and now it burned for all of him. ***


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the film: "The Never Ending Story"**

**I do not own the book: "The Never Ending Story".**

**The rightful owner of the book is Michael Ende **Michael smiles at this remark****

**I do not own any of the characters, settings, or actual conflicts.**

**I may have altered the ages of the characters, but I have my reasons. This action does not in any way affect the actual ages of the characters in the book or film XD**

**ENJOY! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDADTE. I HAVE ANOTHER STORY THAT IS VERY POPULAR AND WELL… MY READERS ARE IMPAITENT. LOL. **

Bastian woke up from his dream abruptly. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Where was he? The room was very warm and it smelled like alcohol and plastic; the hospital.

"Dad," Bastian said, sitting up. His father was in the corner of the room sleeping.

"Yes, Bastian…" His father muttered wearily.

"N-no, wait. Where's Atreyu? Atreyu..!" Bastian said.

His dad looked at him strangely. "Atreyu..? Who's Atreyu?"

Bastian blushed. "Nobody…"

Bastian tried to prop himself up some more, but suddenly there was a sharp pain in his wrist. Tears came into his eyes and he grimaced.

"Dad, what did they do to me? Why am I in the hospital?" He asked. Suddenly Bastian's neck felt really sore. He lay back down on his side so he could see his father's face.

"Well, you took a pretty bad blow to your head. I mean, really bad. I think your skull was cracked. There was a lot of bleeding… Too much…" Bastian's dad said. He was surprisingly calm about the situation.

"When are we going home?" Bastian asked.

"Well, you're wrist is broken. They can fix that today. They decided to wait though, until you got some rest. You were out cold. I doubt a fire could've woken you up." Bastian's dad said.

"No, you don't understand. I have to get that book." Bastian said. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What book, son?"

"The book..! He's in the book! I'll never see him again."

Bastian's Dad came to his bedside. "Bastian, son, calm down... I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't know. You can't ever know." Bastian said.

"Maybe you need some more rest,"

"Yes. I do. That's the only thing I need." Bastian said with a smile. He turned on his other side away from his father and closed his eyes.

In Fantasia, everything was better. His wrist wasn't broken, and he didn't have a headache. Bastian was making his way through a thick forest, pushing branches and vines out of his path. Only one thing was on his mind. That one thing was Atreyu.

"Atreyu," Bastian called. "Atreyu, I'm coming!"

There was a weird knot in his stomach though. He knew something was wrong.

"Atreyu," Bastian said again. "Atreyu, hold on!"

He started running. He tripped over logs and got his clothes ripped from thorns, but he kept going. Atreyu's image was running through his mind, forcing him to keep going.

Bastian came to a clearing in the forest. There was Atreyu. He was bending over a small pond. The pond was so small; it was probably caused by rain.

"Atreyu, are you alright?" Bastian asked. As he got closer, he noticed that Atreyu was sniffling.

"Bastian, where were you?" Atreyu asked. He was splashing water on his arms.

Bastian crouched down beside him. Atreyu's arms were covered in bruises and there was a cut on his cheek. There was a small purple spot under his eye as if he'd been punched.

"What happened to you?" Bastian asked, gathering Atreyu in his arms. Atreyu was wet, but Bastian didn't care. Atreyu started to sob.

Bastian's blood was boiling. Apparently Fantasia wasn't so great. Who could've hurt poor Atreyu?

"They took all of my weapons… T-they…" Atreyu mumbled.

Bastian pulled Atreyu back at arm's length and looked him in the eyes. "They what…?"  
"T-they took Artax." Atreyu mumbled.

Artax was gone? Bastian was furious. He held Atreyu against him again.

"Who were they?"

"I don't know. It was just this big group of shadowy figures. They just consumed things in their darkness. Then they like… Took control of me… I couldn't control my own movements. They forced me to walk into trees and banged my body against rocks. Then they made me cut my cheek with my own dagger. Then they just consumed my dagger too…"

"They were gone as quickly as they came." Atreyu said.

Bastian pulled Atreyu back again and kissed his cheek right above the cut. "I'll find them."

"How can you?" Atreyu asked.

He was right though. There wasn't anything Bastian could really do, was there?

When the sky was getting dark, Atreyu came back from the forest with some berries and roots. Bastian was sitting down in front of the fire he made, just staring into the flames.

"I know this isn't what you're used to," Atreyu said. He sat down beside Bastian. "But it's all I could get without my weapons."

"Thanks," Bastian said. He wasn't hungry though; not with Atreyu sitting in front of him. He was just so beautiful.

Bastian crawled on his knees towards Atreyu and sat so their legs touched.

"You know I'd do anything for you?" Bastian asked.

Atreyu smiled. "I didn't know that, actually."

When he looked down his brown hair fell into his eyes. Bastian felt limp.

He moved his head onto Atreyu's shoulder.

"You smell good," Bastian said.

"You mean like sweat and tree bark?" Atreyu asked.

"No, you smell amazing… Good enough to eat."Bastian said.

Atreyu giggled. He picked up a berry and popped it into his mouth. "Yum…"

Bastian kissed Atreyu's shoulder. "I know… Yum."

"Wanna try one?" Atreyu asked, referring to the berries.

"Sure," Bastian said.

Atreyu picked up a berry and handed it to Bastian. Bastian got on his knees so he was taller than Atreyu and kissed his head. Then his forehead, then his nose, then his mouth.

Atreyu dropped the berry and held Bastian's waist.

"Tastes good," Bastian said.

Atreyu giggled in the back of his throat.

Bastian moved in and kissed Atreyu's neck. He rolled his tongue over his Adam's apple.

Atreyu made a small moan in the back of his throat.

"I love you," Bastian whispered into Atreyu's neck.

Atreyu didn't say anything. "I'm not… Sure…"  
Bastian was quiet for a while. He just held his lips on Atreyu's neck for awhile. "You'll be sure after this." He said, moving his hands under Atreyu's shirt. He resumed kissing his neck and moved his fingers up Atreyu's chest; from his belly button to his nipples. Atreyu gasped.

Atreyu took his shirt off.

Bastian smiled. He moved his lips down to Atreyu's clavicles and kissed him there, letting his tongue glide around the bones. He could almost feel Atreyu's heart beating. Atreyu moved Bastian's left leg on the other side of his torso.

"You wanna have an orgasm?" Bastian asked.

"What's that?" Atreyu asked.

"You'll figure out," Bastian said.

"Does it feel good?" Atreyu asked.

"Yea," Bastian said.

"I wanna have an orgasm." Atreyu said.

Bastian chuckled. "Anything for you…"

He kissed Atreyu's right nipple. It felt hard. Bastian moved his hand over Atreyu's crotch.

"Is this an orgasm?" Atreyu asked.

"It will be."

Bastian slid his hand into Atreyu's tunic.

Atreyu took a deep breath and exhaled sharply as Bastian gently stroked him.

"Wait," Atreyu said. He took Bastian's wrist and guided his hand.

Atreyu opened his legs a bit and continued to guide Bastian's hand. "Uh, yea…"

Soon Atreyu started to pant. He squinted and bit his lip. "Faster."

Bastian went faster.

"Faster…" Atreyu said again.

Bastian went even faster.

Atreyu's head went back a little and his panting got harder.

"I think I'm gonna pee." Atreyu said.

Bastian smiled. "You're not."

Then Atreyu closed his eyes and let out a strangled moan. He fell back onto the dirt. His heart was beating rapidly. Bastian pulled his hand out of Atreyu's tunic.

"I peed." Atreyu said with a smile.  
"No, you had an orgasm." Bastia said, falling back beside him.

"That was amazing." Atreyu said.

"Yea…"

It was quiet for awhile. The only sound was the sound of the crackling fire.

"You looked so beautiful when you had that orgasm." Bastian said. "Especially by the firelight,"

Atreyu smiled. "You made me scream like a little girl."

"It was hot." Bastian said.

"It's like I forgot about everything and it was just you, me, and your hand." Atreyu said.

They both laughed.

"But you always look beautiful though..." Bastian said.

"I love you," Atreyu said in a small voice. "I mean it. I was just too afraid to say. I wanted to sound sincere."

"I don't doubt you." Bastian said. He rolled over to his side and Atreyu held his hand over his chest. Bastian got up and leaned over to kiss Atreyu's mouth.

The next morning, it was very sunny and warm.

Bastian was turned on his other side. "Good morning Atreyu." He said.

When Bastian turned to the other side though, Atreyu was nowhere to be seen.

.


End file.
